


Snow

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, Happy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara likes snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

Dark grey clouds had been gathering all day, and soon they realized they would have to find shelter for the night. There was no way they were going to be able to outrun the thread of rain, or worse, snow. Their hopes of reaching shelter before it would start coming down on their heads, however, were crushed late in the afternoon as little snowflakes started twirling down from the sky all around them.

Cara stopped mid-step, causing Zed to bump into her. She glanced up at the sky, announcing with a big smile on her face that it was snowing. Like they didn’t already figure it out themselves.

Kahlan looked across at Richard, smiling amused. Richard returned the smile with an equally amused head shake.

They found a cave not long after it started, providing ample shelter to stay the night and wait out what had turned into heavy snowfall. Zed started a fire while Richard prepared the rabbit they had caught earlier to serve as dinner. Kahlan watched them work for a while as she sharpened her daggers. When she was satisfied with her own work she disappeared to the mouth of the cave, and left the men to their tasks.

 A few thumbs of snow were already covering the ground  and it didn’t look like it would stop any time soon, or that it was going to melt. Though at least one of their party didn’t seem to regret that part much as she stood watching it with a childlike wonder she rarely if ever displayed so out in the open. Kahlan couldn’t help but smile as she observed Cara who was trying to catch snowflakes mid-air.

“Kahlan!” Cara noticed Kahlan looking at her, and immediately made her way over to the mother confessor. She gestured at the snow covering the world around them. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She picked up a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it towards a tree standing nearby.

Kahlan noticed Cara was no longer wearing her gloves. “Cara, if you want to play in the snow you should really wear your gloves.” She smirked as Cara mumbled something incoherent in reply. Kahlan touched the other woman’s hands and winced how cold they were. “Cara, you’re freezing. You should come inside, by the fire, before you catch a cold.”

“No, I’m not.” Cara pulled her hands back but Kahlan was faster, pulling her into the cave instead.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.” Cara objected but to no avail, even pouting a little for good measure didn’t work.

Kahlan turned back to point outside. “All that snow will still be there in the morning.” Cara glanced back and forth between the mouth of the cave and Kahlan. “I promise.” Kahlan added as she saw the unspoken question in Cara’s green orbs. That seemed to do the trick as Cara followed Kahlan to the fire, albeit reluctantly and without losing sight of the snow outside.


End file.
